In the construction of merchandise display cases of the type employed in retail businesses it is convenient if such display cases can be readily assembled and disassembled in order that merchandise displays can be changed with a minimum of mechanical skill and labor. Accordingly it is desireable to construct the display cases of panels or modules which can be easily joined together and taken apart.
This invention also relates to hinges which can be used to join the edges of panels or the like together. An example of a typical prior art hinge arrangement is shown in the Baer U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,422, issued Sept. 24, 1968. Attention is also directed to structures shown in the Baer U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,870, issued June 11, 1963; and the Baer U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,556, issued Oct. 16, 1973.